


Ignite

by TuesdayWriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWriter/pseuds/TuesdayWriter
Summary: Katara is annoyed at Zuko and she's going to give him a piece of her mind.Zutara Week 2020: Fuse
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Ignite

He always did this. He was always trying to get under her skin. Sure, he played the innocent act around the rest of the group, but she knew exactly what he was doing. She couldn’t say anything to anyone else though. They all trusted him now and he was Aang’s firebending teacher. She was just going to have to deal with him on her own. Katara was a master waterbender, Zuko should be easy enough to handle. She waited until he and Aang were finished with their training. They were both headed into the house but once Aang cleared the doorway, Katara jumped out from around the corner, grabbed Zuko’s wrist and dragged him into the dense forest at the side of the house. 

She slammed him against a tree and leaned up and started kissing him. Zuko responded in earnest; wrapping his arms around her waist while Katara grabbed a fistful of his hair. When they parted for air Katara mock punched Zuko in the stomach. 

“You need to stop training without a shirt. It’s getting harder to control myself around you.”

Zuko smirked at her and then brought his lips down to her neck. 

“But it’s so hot out here Katara.”

She tried to come up with a witty comeback but with his lips on her neck and his hands on her waist and his something else pressing into her hip was making it hard for Katara to think. 

“You’re so hot…no. That’s not what I meant.”

Zuko started laughing then leaned away from her.

“Maybe we should just tell them?”

“We can’t Zuko. I’m not worried about Toph or Suki but Aang has a lot that he’s dealing with right now and I’m not sure what this will do to him. And Sokka will be insufferable. You know he has an ‘I told you so’ dance right? I can’t deal with that.”

“Why would Sokka be doing an I told you so dance? What did he tell you?”

Katara turned away from Zuko but leaned into his embrace so they were back to chest. He wrapped his arms around her and began nipping at her exposed shoulder.

“When you and Aang left for the Sun Warriors temple I was, for lack of a better word, complaining about you to Sokka. Reiterating the fact that I didn’t trust you…” 

Zuko licked one long stroke from the base of her neck to the back of her ear, then whispered in her ear, “Maybe you shouldn’t have”. Katara shuddered but went back to her story while Zuko continued his work on her neck.

“Anyway, he started teasing me and that I was acting the same way towards you as I had with Jet and because I had a crush on Jet, it meant I … must have had a crush on you too.” 

Zuko placed his chin on her shoulder and looked up at her. 

“Well, do you have a crush on me Katara?”

It wasn’t a crush. Crushes were for kids. She had a crush on Jet. Aang has a crush on her. This thing with Zuko; this was a real relationship. A grown-up, adult relationship. Complete with real feelings and real stakes. He did something to her. Ignited something in her. She didn’t even know the word for what it was, but she knew crush wasn’t it. Of course, she wasn’t about to tell Zuko that. 

“You’re okay, I guess.”

“That’s not what you said last night.” He bit down and started sucking on the juncture of her neck. Another hickey she’d have to heal before anyone else saw it. But she didn’t mind, Zuko wasn’t the only one who could light a fuse and Katara would make sure to get him back for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one just a little bit sexy. Hope you liked it!


End file.
